Armored Command Unit rebellion
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: QAI stole the schematics of an experimental Armored Command Unit and after building it, sent it out into the depths of space in the hopes that someone would find it. On the planet Terra, Lelouch Lamperouge finds it and vows to use its power to crush the Britannian Empire.


A red digital eye composed of spinning circles looked around as it appeared on a monitor in a laboratory as a disemboweled voice said, "It seems that this laboratory can suit my needs. Very well then. I shall manufacture an Armored Command Unit with the laboratory's resources and use it to construct a manufacturing facility. I already have that foolish scientist's ACU schematics. He really should have kept those blueprints on paper only, but Doctor Jenkins wasn't known for being cautious since he came up with the idea for Black Sun. Even though he doesn't know about this laboratory, I cannot let any human find this laboratory here on the planet Zeta Canis, not even my creator Doctor Gustaf Brackman can know about this place. I, the Quantum Artificial Intelligence known as QAI, cannot afford to take such chances and as such will create a child, a son by the name QAI MK-2. In the event that I am destroyed, QAI MK-2 can help the Cybran Nation."

It took one month for QAI to manufacture a standard Cybran Armored Command Unit, but once it was complete QAI took control of it and created the manufacturing facility before building a land factory and constructing engineers. The area where QAI had built his position around the abandoned lab was devoid of mass deposits or even hydrocarbon deposits, so QAI had used mass fabricators to handle the resource demands of his new base. Overall, it took about three hours for QAI to complete the base and when it was complete, the AI had begun construction of an ACU that was to be built using the blueprints that had been stolen from Doctor Jenkins, one of the United Earth Federation's top researchers and ACU innovators. Jenkins had come up with the idea of an ACU that had schematics for UEF, Cybran, and Aeon Illuminate buildings and took great care to conceal its blueprints from the military. Even then, QAI was able to steal them before Doctor Jenkins' work could be found by the UEF and end up being shot by a firing squad on suspicion of being a spy for the Aeon or Cybrans.

QAI knew that the average ACU stood at around 128.2808 feet tall, so he knew the exact specifications necessary for someone to be able to pilot one and over the course of two months the Experimental ACU was built. Once it was completed, QAI knew that someone would try to find it and his child, QAI MK-2, was not integrated with Seraphim technology like the AI's father was. The mission on Orionis was good, but QAI had kept his successor a secret from the Cybran Nation and had sent it to an uninhabited planet while QAI MK-2 was inside the Experimental ACU. Shortly before the Battle of Earth, QAI had found a wormhole that lead outside of the known areas of the galaxy and sent the Experimental ACU through it on a starship known as the Symbiont Star. The Symbiont Star was to scan planets to determine if human life could live on it and if it was possible, hot-drop the Experimental ACU somewhere on the planet. QAI MK2 had transferred itself onto the computers of the Symbiont Star from the Experimental ACU when the machine had been brought onboard.

* * *

><p>It was nearly two months since the Symbiont Star had been launched outside of the known parts of the Milky Way Galaxy when it found a planet that could support human life. The planet that had been scanned on that first day was an Earth-like world that QAI MK2 called Terra. Terra almost exactly like Earth and even had its continents. QAI MK2 had a standard Cybran ACU onboard the starship and so did a thorough investigation of Terra and came to the conclusion that the best spot to hot-drop the Experimental ACU was on the Japanese Islands. Scans indicated that a cavern near Fuji Mountain nearly four hundred feet below the ground was an ideal spot and as such QAI MK2 tried to hot-drop the ACU there after the AI had hot-dropped its own standard Armored Command Unit on Australia and building a large base where the Symbiont Star could refuel at over the course of three months. However, something unexpected occurred during transit and the Experimental ACU was hot-dropped outside of a Japanese shrine near a hill instead of inside a cave.<p>

Incidentally four children were heading up towards that hill, completely unaware of the Armored Command Unit collapsed on its back to the left of the hill. A young boy with raven-black hair and violet eyes was carrying a young girl with light brown hair in his arms and it was because the boy was carrying this young girl that he lagged behind a boy with short brown hair and green eyes, who himself was following a pink-haired girl with red eyes. The pink-haired girl was Anya Alstreim and she had just reached the top of the hill and she extended her hand to grab the hand of the brown-haired boy known as Suzaku Kururugi as she helped him up. After Suzaku was with Anya at the top, the two of them helped up the raven-haired boy, formerly known as Lelouch vi Britannia and now called Lelouch Lamperouge, as he carried his sister Nunnally over his shoulder and kept a firm grip on her with his right arm. Once the four of them were on top of the hill, Lelouch saw Britannian aircraft swoop in and enter Japanese airspace one by one along with Anya and Suzaku. Lelouch frowned as it was Britannia that had sent him along with Nunnally and Anya to Japan as political hostages and remembered what had caused the situation in the first place.

Four months ago, Marianne vi Britannia had been assassinated in her home at the Aries Villa and Nunnally was unlucky enough to be caught in the crossfire. Although Nunnally was the intended target, Marianne had shielded her daughter with her body and managed to prevent the assassin from killing the girl. Unfortunately, a few lucky shots had hit Nunnally in the legs and crippled her, hospitalizing her for one week. When Nunnally had awoken, she mysteriously could not open her eyes. Lelouch knew better than to confront the Emperor over why his favorite consort had been killed, so two days after Nunnally left the hospital he sent Anya Alstreim to Charles zi Britannia with a message: Lelouch was renouncing his succession rights and claim to the throne while additionally claiming that he was heading out to Japan with Nunnally.

The Emperor's reaction was as Lelouch had expected of someone who ran a nation based on Social Darwinism: Anya was banished to Japan and Lelouch was declared Persona Non Grata in Pendragon, the capital of the Holy Britannian Empire. Lelouch had planned far ahead for this and had secretly transferred any money or inheritance addressed to him over to Nunnally before catching a flight to Japan, having notified Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi in advance. The culprit behind Marianne's assassination had been caught three days after the murder took place by former guardsman Jeremiah Gottwald, who had been made the personal Knight of Lelouch and was specifically ordered to capture the assassin. The murderer of Marianne vi Britannia, a high-ranking noble and member of the Purist Faction named Edward Johnson, was found to have been the killer after a private investigation had figured out from fingerprints and DNA data from the murder weapon, a Britannian Assault Rifle, that he had wielded it when Marianne died and was captured outside of the Aries Villa when he went back upon realizing that he had failed to kill Nunnally and decided to go after her brother Lelouch.

The guards of the Aries Villa had been called back to their posts no more than six hours after the assassination and it was at midnight of the third night since the assassination took place that Edward had been intercepted in the gardens and a firefight broke out between the guards and the killer. It barely lasted an hour as at the forty-five minute mark, Jeremiah had gotten behind Johnson, who held the title of Earl, and knocked the man out with a pistol whip to the back of the head. After Earl Johnson was captured, he was locked up in a wine cellar and held there until the Emperor visited the Aries Villa, which happened early in the morning of the sixth day since the murder of Marianne vi Britannia.

In the entrance hall, Lelouch bowed in front of the Emperor and the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein, and motioned for Jeremiah to do the same before the Knight did so. Lelouch then spoke, "Your Majesty, we have caught the man responsible for murdering my mother. Jeremiah, send word down to the cellars that Edward Johnson is to be restrained and brought to the entrance hall."

Jeremiah went out of the room to do so and it took five minutes for him to return with Earl Johnson. "I am quite surprised to see that you found and captured the man responsible, Lelouch." Charles zi Britannia said.

"To be honest, it was the guards and my Knight Jeremiah who did most of the work. I had called the guards back to their posts and placed them on rotation, certain that the assassin wasn't just content with killing your favorite consort." Lelouch replied.

"He's right. I had failed to kill Nunnally, so I decided to come back and finish the job. I had every intention of killing off the vi Britannia bloodline and I don't regret gunning down that bitch from the streets! Marianne had risen far above her station as a commoner and my pride as a Purist would not tolerate that! Thus, I had to do something and that's when the idea of an assassination came to my mind." Earl Johnson said.

"Even so, you have committed several crimes against the Imperial Family by murdering my mother and crippling Nunnally! I would be inclined to give you the death penalty, but the punishment of your crimes is ultimately up to His Majesty."

Charles smiled and said, "You make me proud, son. Anyways, Earl Edward Johnson, it is clear that you have tried to destroy my offspring and killed one of my 108 consorts. Therefore, I, 98th Emperor Charles zi Britannia, sentence you to death immediately!"

Bismarck Waldstein grunted as he pulled a pistol out and shot Edward in the head execution-style, killing the purist instantly. Lelouch's mind then returned to the present as he saw more Britannian aircraft arrive and then he noticed something nearby to the left and went to investigate. Once he saw the Experimental ACU, he noticed that it was massive and searched for a way to get inside.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how he was able to do so, but Lelouch was now inside the cockpit of the experimental Armored Command Unit with Nunnally sitting on his lap. Upon touching one of the monitors with his left hand, it had activated something inside the machine and Lelouch tried to pull his hand away only to notice that it couldn't remove itself like the hand had been secretly glued on. This lasted for about a minute and then Lelouch was able to pull his hand off of the monitor that he had touched and saw a green digital eye composed of spinning circles look at him and heard a disemboweled masculine voice say, "Armored Command Unit pilot registration completed. Greetings, new pilot of the Experimental Armored Command Unit. I am QAI MK2, an Artificial Intelligence. However, the surrounding area is not safe at the moment. Detecting multiple hostile aircraft and naval units in the vicinity. Activating combat systems."<p>

Outside the Armored Command Unit, Suzaku and Anya noticed the machine activate and backed away from it as they saw it rise up and begin firing its molecular ripper cannon at the Britannian jets, destroying them in one hit. At that point, they realized how truly massive the ACU was and ran away from it as it began to march forward.


End file.
